Cerezas
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Desde que Sasori trajo un kilo de esta fruta a la guarida de Akatsuki, todos los miembros se obsesionaron con ellos. para preservarlas, Sasori las esconde en un sitio secreto y Deidara encuentra un uso alternativo para esta fruta. Lemmon, Yaoi. SasoDei


**Mi primer lemon!!!! Hace un par de meses me dicen que voy a escribir un lemon yaoi y hubiese llamado a un manicomio.**

**Que puedo decir?? Que todas las críticas constructivas que reciba serán tomadas en cuenta y anotadas en mi block personal de notas (Alias: cerebro). Espero que os guste!!!**

_Nota a RukiaU: Todo esto es culpa tuya. Me has convertido en una yaoista pervertida. XD  
_

* * *

Se levantó con cuidado, intentando no despertar a Deidara, que seguía durmiendo. Tras un entrenamiento duro y fatigoso, lo que más le apetecía a Sasori era dormir...Pero Deidara no lo había pensado así...Y a decir verdad...después de un rato había estado de acuerdo con él...Pero al acabar estaban tan agotados que se durmieron al instante. Y así estaban las cosas. Al terminar de ponerse un pantalón y una camisa, Sasori miró al hombre que ocupaba su cama. Su pelo rubio estaba desparramado sobre la almohada y una sonrisa cruzaba su cara. Sasori sonrió. Debía tener sueños divertidos...(N/A: Pervetidos, Sasori. Usa el diccionario)  
Se sorprendió a si mismo siendo el primero en bajar a la cocina.  
-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien? -preguntó para asegurarse. Al no ser respondido, soltó una risilla y se dirigió a su "escondite secreto". De allí sacó un cuenco de cerezas, lo dejó sobre la encimera y llenó un vaso de agua a la mitad.  
-Mejor para mí.  
Desde que un día había llevado cerezas a la guarida secreta, todo Akatsuki se había obsesionado con ellas y, cada vez que conseguía unas pocas, desaparecían en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Por eso, y era una nueva costumbre, cada vez que cogía esa fruta la escondía en un sitio que solo conocía él.  
Metió unas cuantas en agua para lavarlas y las dejó unos segundos. Procuraba mirar de vez en cuando a la puerta para que nadie le pillase comiendo.  
Con cuidado de no mojar nada con el agua, sacó la primera y se la metió en la boca. Con un suspiro de placer dejó que el jugo recorriese su boca y se deslizase por su graganta. No se percató de que unas gotas se habían escapado a través de sus labios y ahora manchaban las comisuras. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que una persona miraba todo el ritual con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Con que...estabas aquí, hum.  
Con un brinco, Sasori se giró intentando ocultar el cuenco. (N/A: Ante todo...debe proteger sus picotas) Al ver a Deidara, relajó el gesto.  
-Me has asustado.  
Deidara dirigió su mirada a los labios de Sasori, mas concretamente al hilillos de jugo que se escapaba de ellos. Con sorpresa, el pelirrojo se percató de que Deidara estaba...  
-¿Qué haces desnudo?  
Deidara bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de su estado.  
-No me di cuenta. Estaba demasiado enfadado, hum.  
Sasori puso los ojos como platos.  
-¿Enfadado?¿Por qué?  
Deidara se acercó más a él. El pelirrojo intentó alejarse, pero había llegado a la esquina de la encimera y no podía retroceder más. Miró con terror a Deidara. ¿Enfadado?¿Qué había hecho?  
-Te has levantado antes de que yo te dejase levantarte, hum.  
Sasori reprimió una carcajada. Enfadado...Lo que tenía era un morro tan grande como una casa.  
-Eres ridículo.  
Deidara quedó frente a él, con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada sensual que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Antes de poder impedirlo, Deidara levantó una mano y con la lengua, lamió el jugo que se escapaba de sus labios. Sasori cerró los ojos mientras sentía como Deidara agachaba la cabeza para besarle el cuello con sensualidad y deseo. Gimió.  
Al oír el gemido, Deidara cogió una de las cerezasmetidas en el agua y la introdujo en la boca de Sasori. Este le miró con asombro mientras el rubio sonreía con picardía.  
-Si no quieres que nadie se entere de que estamos aquí, haz el menos ruido posible.  
Sasori asintió enérgicamente mientras masticaba la cereza y escupía el hueso. Con una sonrisa, Deidara le besó, bebiendo de él. Saboreó su sabor y compartío con él el dulzor de la fruta. El pelirrojo se aferró a su cuello, haciendo que quedasen aún más cerca el uno del otro.  
Conociendo como conocía a su compañeró, Deidara sabía que ansiaba más por momentos, algo que le gustaba...Vaya que si le gustaba... Aferró el borde de la camisa de Sasori y se la quitó separando sus labios durante dos segundos. Los suficientes para que Sasori lanzase un suspiro lánguido y susurrase: 

-Deidara...  
-Chitón.

Volvió a besarle con ansias. Sasori enterró sus dedos en el cabello revuelto de Deidara, todavía suelto. Sólo Deidara podía despertar en él tantas sensaciones. Estaba seguro de que si alguien podía crear un torbellino dentro de él, ese era Deidara. Con manos hábiles, Deidara fue quitándole los pantalones de forma sutil y sensual. Para cuando Sasori compredió lo que pretendía hacer, sus pantalones estaban a buen recaudo en el suelo. Deidara llevó las manos detrás del cuerpo de Sasori, para que este no pudiese ver lo que se proponía. Cogió una cereza y se la llevó a los dientes. Luego hizo sentar a Sasori sobre la encimera. El pelirrojo le miró con curiosidad.

-Deidara...¿qué se supone que haces?  
El rubio le miró con ironía.  
-Jugar al parchís. ¿Tú que crees¿Hum?

Sasori puso morritos durante un momento, antes de que Deidara le besase con la cereza en la boca. Compartieron el sabor del jugo, mientras los dientes de Deidara se ocupaban de morder la pequeña fruta por la mitad para repartirla. Sasori observó, con cierta desesperación como Deidara escogía ese momento para separarse de él y dejar caer el hueso de cereza hasta el suelo. Con un murmullo de reproche, Sasori se quejó a Deidara. Este sonrió y le cogió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Lo mejor está aún por llegar, hum...

Deidara volvió a juntar sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían con pereza el cuerpo de Sasori. Se detuvieron acertadamente en el pechos, el vientre y el ombligo del pelirrojo haciendo que millares de escalofríos recorriesen su espalda y que de sus labios brotasen sonidos que quedaban ahogados por los besos del rubio.Pero cuando las dos manos llegaron a la erección de Sasori, este tuvo que aferrarse a los bordes de la encimera para ocultar sus expresiones de placer. Al ver los esfuerzos del pelirrojo por mantenerse callado, Deidara cogió otra cereza del vaso y la metió en la boca de Sasori. Luego le besó y sacó el hueso de la boca de su amante.

Como había dicho el rubio: lo mejor estaba por llegar...y en ese momento llegaba. Las lenguas de las manos de Deidara empezaron a lamer su miembros en lentas pasadas que abarcaban toda su longitud. Sasori sintió una oleada de placer tan intensa que empezó a llorar por el esfuerzo que suponía ocultar sus gemidos.  
Sonriendo con satisfacción y picardía, Deidara abandonó su boca y empezó a lamer sensual y ardientemente su cuello. El grito de Sasori fue audible y con rapidez tapó su boca con una mano y se percató de sus lágrimas.

Repentinamente, una mano de Deidara abandonó su miembro y abanzó lenta y peligrosamente hacia el trasero del pelirrojo. Percaándose de sus intenciones, Sasori intentó detenerle con un gemido y un susurro.

-Espera...  
El rubio frenó su avance quedando justo en la entrada del pelirrojo, con un dedo preparado para entrar en él. Frunció el ceño.  
-¿A qué, hum?  
-¡Es demasiado pronto!  
Haciendo caso caso omiso de su queja, Deidara introdujo el dedo en él. El pelirrojo se arqueó hacia el, a medio camino entre el placer y el dolor.  
-Tu llevas un rato pasándolo bien. Creo que ahora es mi turno, hum.(N/A: Murió desangrada debido a una hemorragia nasal).

Tras estas palabras, el rubio empezó a mover el dedo que había dentro del marionetista. Gritó y como repuesta obtuvo otro beso ardiente de Deidara y la emoción de sentir un segundo dedo colándose en su interior para conseguir dilatar la entrada. Un nuevo gemido se perdió dentro de la boca de Deidara, tra lo cual, el rubio debió pensar que era suficiente, pues sacó los dedos, alejo la otra mano del miembro de Sasori y le levantó de la encimera lo suficiente como para poder penetrarle.

Otro gemido se hizo oír, esta vez de Deidara. Y aún así ese gemido no le parecía suficiente para expresar lo que había sentido al introducirse dentro del cuerpo de Sasori y sentirlo alrededor de su miembro a punto de estallar. La picardía de Deidara se le había contagiado a Sasori, que, al ver que no iniciaba ningún movimiento, se aferró a su cuerpo con ayuda de sus brazos y de sus piernas y empezó a moverse.

-Dios...-susurró Deidara al notar la fricción de los cuerpos.

Ambos eran conscientes de que en pocos minutos llegarían al clímax, ya que el placer cada vez era mas puro y delirante. Con un gemido, Sasori alcanzó el orgasmo con una serie de espasmos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo y condujeron a Deidara a la locura.Se quedaron ambos abrazados, Deidara sonteniendo el cuerpo de Sasori y este escuchando los fuertes latidos del corazón del rubio. Un rato después, Sasori alargó la mano y cogió el cuenco de cerezas.

-¿Quieres más?

------------------------_Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar_-----------------------------

Un alegre y jovial Kisame entró brincando en la salita en la cual estaban Itachi, el Líder, Hidan y Kakuzu, todos ellos en bata, con cara de sueño y cabreados. (N/A: Me imagino a Hidan con una bata de flores y pantuflas de conejo XDD).

-¡Señor Líder dime tú¡¿Que sonidos son los que oigo yo?!

Él carraspeó.

-Deidara y Sasori.

Hidan refunfuñó.  
-¿Para que coño están las habitaciones?¡No pienso volver a entrar en la cocina en mi puñetera vida!  
-Por cierto -intervino nuevamente el Líder -¿a quién le tocaba fregarla hoy?

Tanto Hidan, como Itachi y Kisame señalaron a Kakuzu, el cual señalaba al religioso. Bajó el brazo y dijo con un tono ronco:

-Esta me la pagais.  
-Claaaaaroooo, Kaku. Tooooodoooos te creemoooos -se mofó el hombre-pez.

De la cocina les llegó un sonido de risitas acompañadas de unas palabras.

-¿Seguro que no quieres más?

Los cinco a la vez se pusieron pálidos. Itachi tragó saliva y dijo con su habitual falta de expresión:

-Tengo el presentimiento de que me han dejado de gustar las cerezas...

**_FIN_**


End file.
